The sister
by Lino84
Summary: One person becomes a sister to somebody, but who?


The sister   
  
Author: Carro   
Email: [caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com][1]   
Category: everybody plus Caroline (not me! just my name and my looks. I DON'T have that attitude)   
Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the character Caroline.   
Summery: Someone new comes to Roswell and she has an attitude that reminds everybody about someone.   
  
  
It's was three months since destiny, summer break was almost over, and school started tomorrow, everybody was nervous about the first day. Isabel, Max, Michael and Tess had been together all summer. Maria, Alex and Liz had been together trying to help each other get over their losses. Kyle didn't know what to do, he spent most of his time with the humans, but he also spent time with the aliens when they were with Tess. The night before school Max and Isabel drove home, and got out of the jeep, and walked into the house. their mother stood in the hall when they came in, with a serious look on her face. Both Isabel and Max felt something they couldn't describe, they looked at her.   
  
"Max, Isabel can we talk?" She asked.   
"Hold on mom, we will be right there" Isabel called after her. She looked at Max and he looked at her.   
  
"Max, what's wrong with her, I don't like the way she looked" Isabel said scared.   
  
"Izzy, calm down ok, let's go see what they want" Max said and led the way into the living room where their parents were. When they walked in there was a girl sitting there to. She had red hair with blue high-lights in it, Isabel thought that she was about their age. She looked up and met Isabel´s eyes.   
  
"Max, Isabel would you please sit down" Mr. Evens said nervously.   
"What's wrong?" Isabel asked her mom.   
"This is Caroline, she is going to live with us from now on" their dad said waiting for their reaction.   
"What, are you saying that she's our new sister?" Max asked looking over at his mom and dad.   
"Yes" Mrs. Evans said.   
"Ok, where is she going to sleep?" Isabel wondered aloud. God now all of a sudden she and Max had a sister, she thought to herself.   
"Well, we were hopping she could stay in your room Isabel, until the guestroom is finished" Mr. Evens said.   
"ok I guess ,well welcome to the family" Isabel said as she looked at the girl how was supposed to be her new sister.   
"Yea what ever" Caroline said and walked out of the house. *Remember no attachments* Caroline told her self when she sat down on the front lawn.   
"What's with her" Isabel asked, she was surprise by her statement.   
"She's had a hard life" her mom said pleading to Isabel and Max to take care of here.   
"What's her background?" Max asked, he was curious about his new sister. Maybe she was a undercover from the FBI. He told him self that he was going to watch out for her.   
"We don't know she wont tell us" His dad said.   
"ok, well we are going to bed now, you know school tomorrow" Isabel said, she wanted to talk to Max alone about this.   
"goodnight" Max said and got up from his seat.   
"goodnight and Isabel please take care of her" her mom said.   
"I will mom" Isabel said and then she and Max left.   
  
They walked into Max´s room and closed the door.   
"so do you think she's a FBI?" Isabel said scared.   
"I don't know Izzy but let's just keep an eye on her for now" Max said.   
"so we have a sister now" Isabel said, she was glad now she had someone to talk about boys, cloths and make-up with.   
"yea, but we can't tell her anything ok" Max said.   
"ok" Isabel said and left the room.   
  
That night Caroline snuck out of Isabel´s room. Isabel woke up a few hours later and found her empty sleeping bag, she walked around the house and looked for her. When she got back to her room Caroline was there in her bed. Isabel figured that she was dreaming so she walked back to her bed and fell asleep. Little did she know that Caroline had snuck in drunk again when Isabel was in the kitchen looking for her.   
  
The next morning Caroline walked down to the kitchen, with a major hangover. She was wearing black leather pants, and a black top that had Metallica written cross the chest and black sunglasses.   
Isabel saw her as she walked in and her first thought was *so Michael *.   
"hey" Isabel said as she sat down beside Max at the table.   
"what ever" Caroline said as she took a cup of coffee and sat down at the table beside Max and Isabel and laid her head on the table.   
"you feeling ok?" Max asked and all he got was a "mm".   
"so, ready for school?" Isabel said trying to become friends with her. If they were going to be sisters they had to talk.   
"yea, I suppose so" Caroline answered and took another sip of coffee.   
"good, let's go then" Max said and walked out to the jeep whit the girls behind him. Isabel noted that Caroline was the same height as she and Isabel liked it. *wow she could pass as my sister, well after a make over* she thought. When they arrived at school Isabel and Max walked over to Tess and Michael. Leaving Caroline all alone.   
  
"who's that?" Michael asked as he looked at Caroline.   
"oh, that's our....sister" Max said waiting for Michael to blow up.   
"what?" He yelled.   
  
"yea mom and dad took her in to we found out yesterday and believe me she is not a nice person" Isabel said angry.   
"maybe she is a FBI person" Michael said getting suspicious.   
"Michael calm down ok, but to be on the safe side keep an eye on her" Max said as they walked towards Caroline how as now sitting at a table reading "Odysseus" her favorite book. It was the only thing she got from her life. She had probably read it a hundred times already..but she kept reading it over and over  
  
"Caroline!" Max said as they walked up to the table but she didn't respond .   
"Hello, earth to Caroline!" Isabel said as she waved her hand infront of her face.   
"what" Caroline answered angry.   
"School starts in 5 minutes" Max said interrupting his sister how was getting really angry whit Caroline.   
"Yea so" Caroline said angry back.   
"These is our friends Michael and Tess" Isabel said trying to change the subject.   
"Charmed" Caroline said in a sarcastically voice at them.   
"Like wise" Michael said back in the same voice. This guy gave Caroline weird vibes and she got nervous.   
"as much as I liked this chat I must go, see ya" Caroline said as she walked away from the table.   
"Nice" Tess said in a sarcastically voice.   
"told you" Isabel said back and then they walked into school.   
  


Caroline walked into the school and as she rounded a corner someone smashed into her.   
"Watch where your going" she said as she picked up her book from the floor.   
"Sorry" a male voice said and as she looked she saw a muscular guy with a varsity jacket on.   
"yea right" Caroline said sarcastically   
"Hey I said I was sorry, why are you so mad?" Kyle asked, he was angry now, he did said he was sorry.   
"Well, maybe because you smashed into me" Caroline said getting up in his face.   
"I said I was sorry" Kyle said angry.   
"well bye" Caroline said and was about to walk away when   
"Hey, wait a minute, your new here right?" Kyle asked he had never seen a this girl around her, he would have notes her. *good what a body* he thought.   
"so?" Caroline asked confused.   
"what's your next class?" Kyle asked   
"History why?" Caroline said angry   
"Me to, I can show you where it is" Kyle said and walked up to her.   
"No thanks, don't like jocks" Caroline snapped back. She felt some strange vibes coming from him and she was scared. *no attachments* she said over and over again.   
"what about us" Kyle said curious.   
"Well for starters all you want is to get laid. Caroline said.   
"hey! That is not true" Kyle said well almost yelled.   
"prove me wrong, how many girls in this school have you not dated?" Caroline said with a grin.   
  
"well……" Kyle said as he thought.   
"like I thought, bye" Caroline and vanish before he could say anything else.   
  
"Hey Kyle you look weird" Alex said as he approached Kyle with Maria and Liz.   
"Maybe because I just got yelled at by a new girl" Kyle said almost stunned.   
"WHAT! Kyle Valenti yelled at?" Maria said smiling.   
"yea I know" Kyle said confused.   
"come on History" Liz said as they walked towards that class. Max, Michael, Tess and Isabel was in that class to. She wanted to see Max.   
"she's in that class" Kyle said smiling as he thought about her. She gave out some weird vibes and he liked it.  
"come on then, I want to see this girl" Maria said laughing. They walked into history class and Kyle pointed her out and then they sat down. All the lesson Kyle watched Caroline like a hawk. Later that day at lunch Caroline sat by her self in the quad reading her book.   
  
"hey" Kyle said as he sat down opposite Caroline.   
"Hey" She said back.   
"So you can be nice" Kyle said smiling.   
"Well, I don't plan on being for long" Caroline snapped back, god did he think he was insulting her?   
"OK, let me just say one thing?" Kyle said   
"What?" Caroline said annoyed.   
"My name is Kyle Valenti" Kyle said as he smiled.   
"so?" Caroline asked confused.   
  
"now you are supposed to tell me your name" He said waiving his hand in a rolling motion.   
"don't plan on it" Caroline said smiling a sarcastic smile.   
"ok…." Kyle said little nervous.   
"hey Kyle" Alex said as he, Liz and Maria joined the table.   
"Hey guys" Kyle said.   
"So your the girl that yelled out Kyle today" Maria said smiling at Caroline as she pulled out her lunch.   
"So" Caroline said angry, god couldn't people leave her alone?   
"so my name is Maria Deluca and this is Alex Whitman and Liz Parker" Maria said pointing her finger at Alex and Liz.   
"interesting" Caroline said and started reading her book. *God she is so Michael style* Maria thought.   
"What's your name?" Liz said.   
"she wont tell" Kyle said smiling at Maria how smiled back. *Wow maybe he have to work for this one* Maria thought.   
"Well welcome to Roswell " Alex said as he took a bite out of his food.   
  
"hey" Isabel said as she, Max, Tess and Michael sat down beside the others. It was occurred, they hadn't talked all summer.   
"This is Michael Guerin, Tess Harding, Max and Isabel Evens" Maria said to Caroline.   
"We know each other" Michael said sarcastically.   
"how?" Alex asked confused.   
"she's our new sister" Max said laughing.   
"what?" Liz said almost choking on her soda.   
"she's our new sister, mom and dad adopted her last night" Isabel said in a happy but sarcastic voice.   
"oh great" Kyle said and but his hands infront of his face.   
"well, I'm not planing on staying here for this reunion" Caroline said and gathered her things.   
"I hope not" Tess said in a low voice.   
"What did you say Blondie?" Caroline snapped at Tess.   
"nothing" Tess said avoiding eye contact.   
"oh yeah, if you have a problem with me just say it" Caroline said and walked over to Tess.   
"fine, you come here Max and Isabel´s parents were nice and adopted you and ever since you got here you have been a bitch!" Tess said as she stood face to face with Caroline, well Caroline was taller so she was looking down on Tess.   
"oh, well I am just glad that I am not a blond airhead" Caroline said as she gestured towards Tess´s hair.   
"oh, you want to fight" Tess said angry.   
"Bring it on" Caroline said smiling.   
Tess lunched her self at Caroline but Michael got her before she reached Caroline. Kyle grabbed a hold of Caroline.   
"calm down, lets get you out of here " Kyle said and took Caroline away from the rest of them. "later" he called out.   
  
"Tess,calm down" Michael said as he released her from his grip.   
  
"What's with her?" Tess said as she tried to calm her self down. *first I have to deal with these humans and now her, I mean could my life get any worse?* Tess thought as she sat down beside Isabel.   
"I don't know, she won't tell anyone about her anything" Max said as he looked at Liz, god, he missed her.   
"so how are you doing?" Max said to Liz.   
"good I guess" Liz said smiling back.   
"Well that's good" Max said.   
Maria, Alex, Michael and Tess felt sick, god did they have to make goo-goo eyes?   
"Look, I want you guys in my life and so do Max, Michael and Tess" Isabel said to Alex, Maria and Liz.   
"Yea, we want you in or lives to" Alex said back.   
"So friends?" Isabel said   
"Defiantly friends" both Maria and Liz said at the same time.   
  
The bell rang   
  
Inside the school Kyle dragged her into a room.   
"Calm down ok" Kyle said after he had locked the door and release her arm.   
"Kyle let me go and why did you drag me into the Eraser room and what is this for." Caroline asked confused.   
"It's this schools make out room" Kyle said smiling.   
"oh hell, I'm out of here" Caroline said as she unlocked the door.   
"No you are not, not until you calm down" Kyle said as he took a hold of her again.   
"see I am calm" Caroline said as she fought Kyle´s grip.   
"Let me ask you a question" Kyle said as he release her and looked the door.   
  
"As long as its not a personal question" Caroline said, all she wanted was to get out of here, this guy was annoying as hell.   
"What's your name?" Kyle asked   
"to personal" Caroline said *why was he so eager to know my name* she thought.   
"Come on" Kyle said as he pouted his lips and made puppy eyes.   
"Fine, it's Caroline" Caroline said.   
"Thanks" Kyle said smiling.   
"Can I go now?" Caroline wondered.   
"sure" Kyle said and unlocked the door.   
"Bye" Caroline said and rushed out of the room but as she left she touched Kyle's shoulder and saw images of Kyle crying after his mom left. Caroline got really scared and ran out of school leaving Kyle confused.   
  
Caroline ended up walking to the park. When she got there she sat down on the grass and started to read her book. It was getting dark when Caroline decided to home, well to the Evans. When she got home she walked up to Isabel´s room finding Max and Isabel in waiting for her.   
  
"where were you?" Max said in a protective tone.   
"none of your business!" Caroline shouted.   
"what the hell were you thinking today huh?" Isabel said getting in Caroline's face.   
"what?" Caroline asked confused.   
"whit the fight with Tess" Isabel said eyeing her.   
"ME?!? It was her, not me!" Caroline shouted back .   
  
"and Kyle?" Max said protective, she was his sister now, and he had to protect her from guys particularly Kyle   
"what about him?" Caroline said to Max.   
"getting friendly?" Max said angry.   
"what the hell are you talking about, and if I was that is none of your business!" Caroline said, who did they think they were controlling her like that?   
"you are not going to hurt any of our friends" Isabel said, she just became friends whit Alex, Kyle, Maria and Liz and she was not going to let them get hurt.   
"I can guar that I am never going to speak to your FRIENDS again even Kyle" Caroline said whit hysterical eyes. *How can I see him or anyone again if I am a freak* she thought.   
"Good because I don't want you near them" Isabel said.   
"OK, you two calm down ok, we can talk about this in the morning" Max said trying to calm both girls before the said anything they didn't mean.   
"goodnight Max" Isabel said as he left the room.   
"Goodnight Izzy and Caroline" he called back.   
"what ever" Caroline said and laid down in her sleeping bag.   
  
*I have to get out of here* Caroline thought. She looked at the clock. It read 2.49 a.m. She looked over and saw that Isabel was asleep. She got out of her bed and put here cloths on. She walked into the kitchen and got the car keys to the jeep off the counter. She went to the fridge and pulled out a soda and some fruit. She put it into her backpack and walked out to the car and drove away. Isabel and Max stood in Max´s room watching Caroline go. They were dressed and ready to leave.   
"I knew that she leave" Isabel said-  
"you call everyone and I'll go see if I can get some clues on where she is going" Max said and walked into Isabel´s room.   
  
"I can't believe her!" Tess said angry from the backseat of Alex car. Max, Michael, Isabel and Tess were in his car Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex were in the Jetta.   
  
"Tess calm down ok" Max said from the driving seat.   
"No, she comes here, we are all nice and she starts trouble. Who the hell dose she think she is" Tess said angry.   
  
Maria was driving behind Alex's car.   
"Kyle got any idea's why she stole the jeep?" Liz wondered.   
"No, why do you think I would know?" Kyle asked.   
"your the one who has been talking to her" Alex said.   
  
They arrived in the dessert and pulled up beside the Jeep. But Caroline wasn't there. They walked out a bit and found her laying on the ground looking up at the stars. with her backpack beside her.   
  
"Caroline, what the hell are you doing!?" Isabel yelled as she and the rest of the others were almost beside her   
"leave me alone" Caroline said as she whipped away tears from her cheek. No one could see her cry. She stood up and looked at them with out meeting there eyes.   
"Why did you steal the car" Max said angry, he had had enough of her shit.   
"I didn't steal the car I borrowed it ok" Caroline snapped back.   
"no, not ok" Isabel yelled.   
"wow you brought everyone, cool" Caroline said in a sarcastically voice as she clapped her hands.   
"Caroline we care, like it or not you are our sister now" Max said .   
"no, you don't care, no one does" Caroline said fighting to hold back the tears.   
"you know that's wrong" Max said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Caroline panicked * no attachments*   
"you don't know anything about me so just go back to your little perfect lives." Caroline shouted and walked away from Max. Michael how had stood quiet this hole time got pissed of by her last remark.   
"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about our lives either" Michael yelled and took a hold on Caroline's wrist.   
"get your hands of me" Caroline shouted in panic.   
"No, we are going back" Michael said and stood face to face with Caroline.   
"I said get your fucking hands of me" Caroline shouted and released a blow from her other hand that made Michael fly back sixteen feet.   
"what the hell are you?" Michael said in shock as Maria helped him up. Max, Michael, Alex and Kyle instinctively put the girls behind them.   
  
"I don't know, I'm sorry please let me go, I will leave this town" Caroline cried out, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She fell to the ground crying. Kyle was beside her the minute she hit the ground and comfort her. Caroline felt like a freak, like a monster.   


"Caroline look at me, look at me" Kyle said trying too make Caroline look at her.   
"I am so sorry" Caroline said as she rose her head and looked at Kyle. Her eyes were red and tears that were running from them.   
"It's ok" Kyle said as he hugged her tight. Caroline couldn't hold it any longer, she just let everything go. The memories flooded Kyle's mind quickly.   
  
*FLASH*   
  
Caroline 6 years old alone in the New Mexico dessert. Not far from the pod chamber.   
  
*FLASH*   
  
Caroline 8 years old in Roswell behind the Crashdown sleeping in a box and eating leftovers from the Crashdown.   
  
*FLASH*   
  
Caroline 13 years hitching to LA   
  
*FLASH*   
  
Caroline 15 years fighting of a guy and she used her alien powers on him and freaking out.   
  
*FLASH*   
  
Caroline sitting alone crying, think that she is a freak.   
  
*FLASH*   
  
Caroline on a bus back to Roswell   
  
*FLASH*   
  
Caroline at the shelter when the cops came and took her.   
  
*FLASH*   
  
Caroline at the Evans' household overwhelmed with emotions.   
  
*END OF FLASHES*   
  
"oh god your one to" Kyle said as the connection broke.   
"one what?" Caroline asked confused.   
"she's one of you" Kyle said to Max.   
  
"she can't be we are the only four , two boys and two girls. Nesedo didn't said anything about a fifth" Isabel said scared. Everyone became quiet.   
  
"I sorry I didn't know" Tess said crying. Everybody turned and looked at her.   
"didn't know what Tess?" Max asked curious.   
"I thought you were dead" Tess said to Caroline.   
"Tess what are you talking about?" Isabel asked as she took a hold on Tess arm.   
"She is one of us" Tess said and meet Isabel´s eyes.   
"how?" Max asked starting to get a little angry, how could she be one of them she was their adopted sister.   
  
"Nasedo told me" Tess said ashamed.   
"why didn't you tell us" Michael yelled at Tess.   
"he told me that she was dead and you would only be sad if you knew" Tess said back. She was scared, she knew how Michael was when he was mad and it wasn't something to play around with.   
"Know what Tess?" Maria said in a nice voice to Tess. Maria knew that Tess was scared and needed support.   
"I am not your sister, I am just Max's wife" Tess said to Michael.   
  
"what are you talking about, you lied to us" Michael yelled. Maria got scared of what was about to happen so she walked over to Liz and Alex. Alex knew that both Liz and Maria was scared about what was going to happened and frankly he was to, so he pulled both girls into his arms and held them tight.   
  
"she is your sister Michael, your twin" Tess said and waved at Caroline who was seated on the ground with Kyle's arms around her. 

"what!" Michael said and looked at Caroline.   
*that annoying girl is my sister, it can't be* he thought.   
"what it can't be I have no family" Caroline said as she looked at Michael.   
"well you do now" Maria said laughing, she was trying to ease the tension between everybody.   
"What are you guys and me I guess?" Caroline asked shy.   
"we are aliens" Isabel said. Isabel saw the look Caroline got on her face when she heard the word alien.   
"your not serious right, there are no aliens" Caroline said as she laugh a nervous laugh.   
"well you are wrong" Max said as he walked over to Isabel.   
"well I can't be an alien" Caroline said nervous.   
"well can you connect with people and see there past and feelings?" Max said.   
"yea" Caroline answered.   
"dreamwalk?" Isabel asked.   
"what's that?" Caroline wondered.   
"go into some ones dream" Isabel said as she looked over at Alex and remembered when she walked into Alex.   
"I guess I haven't tried" Caroline said confused.   
"can you change stuff, like color or form" Michael said.   
"yea but I usually blow things up" Caroline said laughing.   
"then you are what we are" Isabel said smiling.   
  
With that said Kyle jumped up and started pacing back and forth. Caroline rose from the ground and looked at Kyle with the rest of the group.   
"Kyle what's wrong?" Maria said trying to hold her laughter. Kyle didn't answer he just kept pacing.   
  
"But I can't fall for a alien" He said almost whispering.   
"Kyle calm down" Caroline said and looked at Kyle.   
"why, I don't want to fall for a alien, oh god" Kyle said but he was interrupted by Caroline's kiss. Kyle liked the kiss I mean really liked it and so did Caroline.   
  
"that was to calm you down" Caroline said when she ended the kiss.   
"ok, this is really freaky" Maria said with wide eyes.   
"what Maria?" Max asked.   
"she's using the same words that Michael said to me" Maria said as she looked at Michael.   
"yea, she did" Michael said as he smiled at Maria as he remember that night.   
"ok, let's recap shell we first Michael has had a rotten life and he likes Metallica, he is rude, loves "Odysseus", he blows up stuff and he has...commitment problems" Maria said but was interrupted by Michael.   
"I do not" he said angry.   
  
"shut up Michael! and then Caroline how has had a rotten life and she likes Metallica, she is rude, loves "Odysseus", she blows up stuff and she has commitment problems is it just me or are they freaky like" Maria said to the rest of the group.   
  
"can someone stop using that word" Caroline said angry.   
"sorry" Maria said smiling.   
"ok, what do we do now" Liz said.   
"well I am out of here I can't get involved" Caroline said and started walking away.   
"stop using my lines" Michael yelled as he stopped Caroline.   
"I ´m not using your lines, will you just shut up" Caroline yelled back to him and stood face to face.   
"no you shut up!" Michael yelled even harder.   
"oh a siblings fight" Alex said smiling.   
"Shut up!" Caroline and Michael yelled at Alex at the same time.   


"well" Isabel said smiling.   
"well what?" Michael asked.   
"come on connect already" Isabel said as she walked up to Caroline and Michael.   
"what?" Caroline asked.   
"take my hand and you see my past and I see yours" Michael said grinning.   
"no way" Caroline said and started to walk away.   
"Caroline, calm down I'm not going to hurt you" Michael said as he took her hand.   
"promise?" Caroline said shy. She was scared.   
"promise" Michael said smiling a warm smile.   
  
The flashes came hard and filled her. It wasn't like when Kyle got her memory this hurt. She saw everything. In the end it was to much, she fell down on the ground and when she came to she was laying in Kyle's arms with everybody hanging over her.   
  
"it's ok sis" Michael said whit a smile as she got of the ground. She was a little dizzy and fell into Michael's arms.   
"how?" she asked.   
"we have each other" Michael said to her as he hugged her hard. When they let go she turned to Isabel and said   
"Isabel there is no such thing as unconditional love"   
"Yes there is and I have to learn it the hard way, we all did" Michael said and looked at Maria. Maria looked back and smiled. 

Max walked up to Liz. He wanted to be near her right now.  
  
"Liz I am sorry but I can't live like this" Max said and meet Liz eyes.   
"Like what?" Liz wondered with a smile, she knew what he meant but she wanted him to admit it to her, he owed her that much.   
"I want a life whit you as my girlfriend" Max said smiling. All he wanted was have Liz in his life, nothing else mattered.   
"I want that to but we can't" Liz said playing with his mind.   
"yes we can, I want it and you so bad" Max said and kissed her passionately.   
"I love you Liz" Max said as he broke the kiss.   
"I love you to Max" Liz said and hugged him tight.   
  
Isabel saw what Max meant, she didn't want Michael she wanted Alex and if Max could have Liz then she could have Alex.   
"Alex I am sorry" Isabel said and Isabel Evans wasn't a girl who apologized to anybody. Alex knew that that was hard for her to admit, but he didn't want to be played whit again so he asked her.   
"what for Isabel"   
"I want you in my life" Isabel said as a tear ran down her face. Alex raised his hand and whipped away the tear.   
"and I want you" Alex said smiling. Isabel laughed and then kissed Alex. When they came up for air later they didn't break the contact they stood there with there arms around each other   
"I love you Alex" she whispered   
"I love you to" Alex said and kissed her again.   
  
"ditto" Michael said as he walked up to her.   
"what?" Maria said smiling. Finally he could admit his feeling whit out walking away.   
"ditto for me, I love you" Michael said smiling down on his girl.   
"I love you to spaceboy" Maria said and threw her self at Michael and kissed him.   
  
Caroline watch everyone make up, she saw the images from Michael's head so she knew how important everyone was to each other. She looked at Kyle how was seated next to he on the ground.   
  
"Kyle I understand if you don't want to see me again" she said sad. She wanted him in her life. He was the first person who treated her like some one important.   
"what, are you kidding how can I not" Kyle said shocked.   
"what?" Caroline asked confused.   
"I mean I am not in love with you, well not jet but I want to try building a relationship whit you" Kyle said smiling. Ever sense she came into his life she's been on his mind. He knew that she was something to hold on to and he was determined on doing that.   
"I would like that to" Caroline said smiling. Kyle lifted his hand and took Caroline in his own. Caroline smiled at him and leaned in on his shoulder.   
  
  
"Tess" Max said as he walked up to Tess how stood by her self.   
"Yes Max" Tess said. She loved him like no one did.   
"please leave" Max said to her. A shock came over Tess, god what was he asking if her she was his wife.   
"what?" Tess asked sad.   
"you lied to us" Max said angry.   
"I said I was sorry" Tess said crying.   
"Tess leave us and Roswell" Max said her sharply.   
"if that is what you want" Tess said.   
"that is what all of us want" Max said and walked back to Liz and hugged her.   
"sorry, bye" Tess said and left for good.   
  
And once again there was eight left. eight with out any destiny to live by ,just eight people with there love and family. They all knew that they always would be together.   
  
The End!   
  
  


   [1]: /cgi-bin/compose?curmbox=F000000001&a=13983591261398286625&mailto=1&to=caroline_eliasso@hotmail.com&msg=MSG979971841.17&start=534049&len=28962&src=&type=x



End file.
